Remote or “cloud” computing typically utilizes a collection of remote servers in datacenters to provide computing, data storage, electronic communications, or other cloud services. The remote servers can be interconnected by computer networks to form a computing fabric organized as one or more computing clusters. During operation, multiple remote servers or computing clusters can cooperate to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates execution of user applications to provide cloud services.